Camille/Taktika
1. Pickněte camilii 2. Naklikejte nějaké runy (Třeba zmáčkni útok) 3. Vyberte si skin (nevyberete si, ten jediný je shit) 4. Koukejte na tým a těšte se na hru 5. V loading screenu se kochejte na all mythic a krasných skinů 6. Přemýšlejte jak by mohl vypadat camilie skin 7. Přiběhne váš kamarád Petr 8. Petr: "Tvl Marku, jsou 3 hodiny ráno a zítra máme poslední test z elektra" 9. V panice vypněte hru a začnete se učit 10. Hodiny tikají a je ráno a za 10 minut máte test 11. Jste docela nervozní a nasraní, protože jste leavnuli ranked a navíc to byla poslední hra v promotionu do goldu 12. Napijte se kafe abyste neusnuli při testu 13. Učitel přijde a rozdá testy, nebojte se, něco si budete pamatovat 14. Něco jste si pamatoval a test jste zvládnu1 15. Přežijete zbytek dne a jděte ze školy domů na nějaky ranked games 16. Po cestě vám ale vaše holka napíše, že chce na rande 17. Odsouhlasíte to ikdyž víte, že nemáte peníze, protože místo brigády jste se snažil být camilie one trick 18. Doběhnéte domů a poproste taťku o peníze 19. "Zase chceš peníze na tu stupidní hru?! Je to aspoň na toho kamila?" 20. S brekem zakroutíte hlavou, že je to pro vaší real life holku (jak jste jí získal je dodnes záhadou, camilie maine) 21. Dostali jste peníze a jdete na rande 22. Možná se osprchujte 23. Osprchujte se 24. Potkejte se s vaší láskou 25. Užijte si spoustu zábavy až do večera 26. Sedíte na lavičce a držíte se za ruce a blábolíte o nesmyslech 27. "Víš Marku...Jsi pro mě takový speciální.. Myslím, že tě fakt miluju" 28. "Nevypadáš ani tak nervózně na to že za týden máš ustní maturitu" 29. Jste v prdeli, vaše křičení do 6 rána camilie hlášek vám způsobilo závislost a zapomněl jste na maturitu 30. "Joooo.. jasně.. maturitka formalitka.. :))" 31. Rozlučte se s holkou a utíkejte domů se učit 32. Vybalte knížky elektrotechniky 33. Učíte se v kuse už 2 dny a jste přesvědčen, že to zvládnete 34. Zjišťujete, že jste celou dobu četl předmluvu a obsah 35. Máte deprese, jak někdo takový jako clean camilie main mohl udělat takovou chybu 36. Elektrotechnika vám hned na první stránce připomína kennena 37. Toho bych zrektil mým E na camilii, myslíte si a představujete si jak jste dobrý camilie hráč 38. Nevydržíte to a zapnete počítač 39. Citíte ten chtíč dát ten poslední ranked za camilii 40. Po dobu 2 dnů se snažíte dostat do hry za camilii, ale vždy je leave v lobby nebo remake 41. Mamka vám přiběhne do pokoje a seřve vás, že se neučíte. Taky vám řekne, že přinesla oblek na zítřejší maturitu 42. Propadáte depresím, zjišťujete, že zítra maturujete a jediný co umíte jsou hlášky camilie 43. Jděte spát 44. Ráno vás probudí příjemný hlas maminky 45. Nasnídate se a oblečete se do obleku 46. Loučíte se s rodinou. Mamka přeje hodně štěstí a táta vám dáva ultimátum: "Pokud neodmaturuješ, tak ti seberu počítač" 47. První se zasmějete, protože slovo ultimátum vám připomene camilii 48. Pak ale jdete se smutkem do školy, protože tátovo ultimátum pro vás může znamenat konec hraní camilie 49. Přijdete do školy, všichni ostatní už tam jsou a dokonce i vaśe holka aby vás podpořila 50. "Učil jsi se ne? Celý týden si mi neodpovídal.. Měla jsem strach" 51. Usmějete se a přikývnete hlavou 52. Vše půjde hladce, angličtina.. čeština... 53. Řikáte si, že to zvládnete, protože jste zatím vše zvládnul 54. Začnete si broukat 55. "Hynek mára, nástup na elektro" ozve se hlas z místnosti 56. Jste velice nervozní, elektro je poslední zkouška, ale vůbec jste se neućil 57. Vylosujete si otázku 58. Hromosvod - o tom snad něco řeknete 59. Snaźíte se vybruslit někam jinam 60. Slyšíte učitele: "Zůstanete tam, kde chci abyste zůstal" 61. Vzpomenete si na camilii a na vaší motivaci odmaturovat 62. Žbletáte něco těch 15 minut 63. Jdete pryč z místnosti a doufáte, že to stačilo 64. Čekáte na výsledky 65. Všichni to udělali a blíží se vaše jméno 66. "Hynek Marek... mno.. za 4" 67. Jásate.. udělal jste to 68. "Ah to je užásné, " říká vaše holka 69. Už jste natěšený na hru ligu legend a camilii 70. Vaše holka vás před odchodem zastaví 71. "Jsem ráda, že jsem tu mohla být s tebou.. Asi naposled" 72. Divíte se a nevíte co tím myslí 73. Zeptáte se co tím myslí 74. "Mám rakovinu a nemáme peníze na léčbu" 75. Jste zdrcen, vaše myšlenky na camilii jdou stranou. Ikdyž tomu sám nevěříte, vaše holka je pro vás duležitější 76. Nedokážete pochopit, co se právě stalo a proto utíkate domů 77. Doma přemýšlíte jak byste mohl Zuzaně pomoct 78. Víte, že peníze nemáte - jste hráč lolka a rád kupujete skiny (Na vaśe ostatní postavy) 79. Vzpomenete si na jednu hru, kterou jste potahal a na hráče, který vám děkoval - LBS sinordahX 80. Vzpomenete si, že vám řekl: "Pokud budeš někdy potřebovat peníze, řekni, mám kontakty" 81. Napíšete LBS sinordahXovi a řeknete proč by se vám peníze hodily 82. "Smutné, ale na léčbu je potřeba velká částka.. Vím jak na to.. Ovšem... Jsi ochotný udělat cokoliv?" 83. Neváháte a odpovíte ano 84. "Dobrá.. musí to být tajné, přijď na minecraft voice chat" 85. Zde vám vše vysvětlí 86. Nepřípadá vám to těžké, je to jen přenos nějakých balíčků s cukrem do Taiwanu 87. Napíšete Zuzaně, že peníze seženete a že jen někam poletíte a že za týden jste zpět 88. Do dnu D, nemyslíte na nic jiného než na to, že musíte pomoct Zuzaně 89. Je den D a vy jdete na místo domluvené se LBS sinordahX 90. Muž, celý zahalený, vám podá jakousi tašku 91. "Tohle přivez na adresu v Taiwanu, co jsem ti dal" .. "Tam pak dostaneš peníze" 92. Přikývnete hlavou 93. Zahalený LBS sinordahX se otočí a odchází 94. Poslední co vám prolítne hlavou je: "Proč je tak zahalený.." 95. Také si všimnete, že má dobré lýtka a pevný zadek 96. Asi fotbalista, to bude určitě i pěknej řeknete si 97. Pak vám dojde, že nemůžete myslet na hezký kluky a že máte důležitější věci na práci 98. Jdete na letiště 99. Normálně se odbavíte a nasednete do letadla 100. Jste v letadle 101. Čekáte až doletíte do Taiwanu a myslíte na ty lehké peníze 102. Proč je taška s cukrem tak důležitá 103. Dorazíte do Taiwanu 104. V Taiwanu je náhodná selekce 105. Chtěji vidět vaší tašku 106. Nemáte strach.. cukr nemůže být problém 107. Policie se zarazí a začne něco vážneho říkat, bohužel několik let anime sledování vás taiwanštinu nenaučilo 108. Zatýkají vás 109. Jste zmatený, nevíte proč 110. Odvádějí vás na výslech 111. Na výslechu je policista, který umí anglicky 112. Zjišťujete, že jste pašoval drogy, ne cukr 113. Čeká vás soud 114. V Taiwanu nebyl čas ztrácet čas 115. Bez jakýchkoliv možností stihnout někoho kontaktovat vás za tento velice vážný trestný čin odsuzují do vězení na 115 let 116. Odváží vás do vězení 117. Máte deprese a brečíte.. už nikdy neuvidíte Zuzanu a nezachráníte ji 118. A taky vaše kamarády z league of legends skupin 119. Taky víte, že si nezahrajete vaší oblibenou postavu 120. Ve vězení trpíte každý den 121. Utíká rok za rokem 122. Za tu dobu jste si vytvořil spoustu nových přátel 123. Uběhlo 30 let a vám je 50 let 124. Dozvídáte se, že vás rodina vydědila a nechce vás už nikdy vidět 125. To vás netrápi tolik jako zpráva, že Zuzana peníze nesehnala a umřela 126. Často přemýšlíte o sebevraždě, ale někdo vám dáva naději 127. Váš přítel, strážník ve věznici, poměrně roztomilý a chytrý asiat - Eulblaets Ykunier 128. Ykunier s váma prožil 15 let ve vězení a každý den si všímal vaśeho dobrého chování 129. Jednoho dne přichází a říká vám, že ma dobrou zprávu 130. "Soudce, co tě odsoudil byl ten, který balancoval metu v roce 2018" 131. Jste zmatený, co tím Ykunier myslí 132. "Mno, všiml jsi že 115 let je trochu overpowered a snížíl to.. Tolik, že zítra můžeš jít domů" 133. Máte slzy.. po 30 letech jít domů.. 134. Víte, že vás doma už nikdo nechce a tak se zeptáte Ykuniera jestli by nevědel kde se zabydlet v Taiwanu 135. "Jasně, moje známá má byt a bude ráda když ji pomůžeš s domácností - za to tě tam nechá bydlet" 136. Ráno se loučíte ve vězení a vyrážíte k známý svého přítele Ykuniera 137. Seznámíte se, je velice přijemná a navíc se vám libí její jméno - Ysiad Nrevi 138. Ysiad vám vše vysvětlí 139. Zjišťujete, že má malý podnik s nudlemi 140. Domácí práce a pomoct s vařením se stavá vaší každodenní aktivitou 141. Se slečnou Ysiad se sbližujete vic a víc 142. Učí vás každou techniku s nudlemi 143. Podnik s nudlemi díky vám roste víc a víc 144. Za tu dobu jste zapomněl na vše spojene s domovem 145. Ysiad vám jednoho večera vyjadřuje lásku 146. Vy k Ysiad citíte to stejný 147. Chodíte na romantické večeře a procházky 148. Takhle to je pár let 149. Je vám 60 let a s Ysiad jste spokojení 150. Ysiad vám oznamuje, že je těhotná 151. Jste nadšený, nový život vám funguje 152. Váš život je ovšem velice repetitivní 153. Vše se měni s narozením syna 154. Pojmenujete ho Kamil, protože jste nikdy nezapomněl na svého otce a jeho název pro vaší jedinou waifu z league of legends 155. Syn roste 156. Jste pyšný jak váš syn zvláda školu a kupujete mu počítač k narozeninám 157. "Užij si to, najdi si nějakou zábavnou hru! To jsem dělal já v tvých letech" 158. Jednoho dne se jdete podívat synovi do pokoje 159. Poprvé ho zachytíte během hraní 160. Nemůžete uvěřit vlastním očím, je to league of legends 161. Máte vzpomínky na vaše časy 162. Jdete blíž a roztečou se vám slzy 163. Kamil nehraje jen tak někoho, hraje prý svého oblíbeného šampiona - Camilii, ocelový stín 164. Kamil vám začne vykládat jak hra funguje a co camilie umí 165. Vy posloucháte a užíváte si každé jeho slovo 166. Jste rád, že váš syn pokračuje ve vaší tradici 167. Po pár měsících se vám Kamil chlubí, že dosáhl něčeho, co jste měl tak blízko, ale nikdy jste to nedokončíl - goldu s camilii 168. Jste pyšný 169. Vás život spokojeně plyne a jde rok za rokem.. Váš podnik s nudlemi je stále dobrý a vy se snažíte zajistit rodinu 170. Sledujete jak vám utíka život.. Syn druhý stupeň, syn a střední škola, syn a jeho poprvé.. 171. Takhle plyne život, píše se rok 2075 a vám je 76 let 172. Jednoho rána začnete kašlat krev 173. Odváźí vás do nemocnice 174. Dozvídáte se, že máte rakovinu v posledním stádiu 175. Zbývá vám pár hodin života 176. Poslední chvilky s váma tráví Ysiad 177. Ptáte se, kde je váš syn 178. "Měl by tu být brzo," uklidňuje vás Ysiad 179. Vidíte jak syn běží do vašeho pokoje 180. "Promiň tati, béžel jsem co nejrychleji, musel jsem dohrát ranked" 181. S posledních sil se pousmějete a zeptáte se, jak vůbec lolko v tomhle roce vypadá a jak je na tom camilie 182. Najednou citíte slabost 183. Syn neodpovídá, má o vás strach 184. Slábnete víc a víc 185. Postupně vidíte míň a míň 186. "Neeeeeeee! Nemůžeš nás opustit" křičí Ysiad 187. Z posledních sil se nadechujete a říkáte: "Kamile, postarej se o mamku..." 188. "Neboj tati, postarám.. ptal jsi se na camilii viď?" 189. "Nakonec jsme se dočkali..všichni si dělali srandu, ale nakonec je to tu.. camilie dostala skin tati" 190. "Tak... to....je...super," odpovíte a odkašlete krev 191. Jste rád, že camilie má skin a jste připraveni odejít 192. Ruce vám slábnou, už ani nemáte sílu se pohnout 193. Snažíte se na vaší rodinu usmívat 194. Vidíte jak jim slzí oči 195. ".....Mil..uju...vás...a ty Kamile....už..ij..si..skin..," s chraplavým hlasem šeptáte 196. "Ten skin je hezkej tati, ale nemám ho" 197. Nechápete proć by si ho camilie main nekoupil 198. Diváte se zmateně a víte, že konec je tady 199. "Ten skin je za 10 gemstonů, je to hextech skin...," smutným tónem zašeptá Kamil 200. To jsou poslední slova, co slyšíte a s pocitem, že po tolika letech je hextech skin v 18:05 2075 umíráte